Seika Kumi (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl= |-|School Uniform= Summary Seika Kumi (桑水 せいか) is a character of the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. In the past, Seika used to be more shy than her current self and suffered from social anxiety more. When she first went out as a magical girl, she would run into other magical girls but she was too anxious to ever talk much less introduce herself. As Seika was walking home one day, wondering if she would ever get over her shyness, she noticed Ayaka Mariko putting on a comedy show. As Seika watches the act, she notices that no one in the audience is laughing at her jokes. But this doesn't faze Ayaka one bit and she finished her act completely. Seika attempts to approach Ayaka, but gets scared and runs off. However, Seika is inspired to study laughter. Seika studies comedy routines and learns about different forms of humor. She also attends several of Ayaka's shows and notices Shizuku Hozumi often in the crowed, making her think she is also a fan of Ayaka. As she's heading home from a show, Seika senses a familiar and chases after it only to see Ayaka and Shizuku defeat the familiar. They notice Seika and introduce themselves but Seika freezes up as usual only this time she is able to blurt out that she's also a magical girl. Ayaka makes a pun and Seika responds with a different pun. The two girls begin to spout puns at each other back and forth much to Shizuku's dismay. Afterward, Ayaka and Shizuku invite Seika to a coffee shop where Seika was able to tell them everything. Ayaka believes that Seika can change and become a better person just by trying and even lends her her "trademark routine". After some time, Seika presents her routing to her friends. While they didn't get it at first, Seika was able to finish her set with her friends joining in towards the end. Seika resolves to change herself, even if it's hard. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely 4-A Name: Seika Kumi Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: Around 15 (Wears the same middle school uniform as Iroha) Classification: Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Weapon Creation (A jeweled whip), Weapon Mastery, Healing w/ her "Tomorrow They Will Bloom Again" Memoria, Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Seika should have this power too), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Weather Manipulation (Can create dark clouds in the sky), Water Manipulation and Animal Manipulation (Can create and manipulate a sea with multiple fishes), Tidal Wave Generation, Duplication, Cold Manipulation and Stealth Mastery (Can surround herself with a cold mist to mask her movements), Damage Reduction and Statistics Reduction Precision w/ her Tidal Wave, Pressure Point Strikes Hit w/ her "Hello from Atop the Stairs" Memoria, Statistics Amplification Defense and Targeting w/ her "The Sunlight That Shines Into the Complex" Memoria, Statistics Amplification Attack w/ her "The Way Home after the Rain (Seika)" Memoria, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Background Manipulation (During her transformation), Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement w/ her "Tomorrow They Will Bloom Again" Memoria, Curse Manipulation w/ her "The Way Home after the Rain (Seika)" Memoria, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Unknown (Seika isn't very strong when she fights alone and has an hard time fighting familiars), likely Multi-Solar System Level (Kamihama's familiars were stated to be much stronger than other city's. Sometimes, they were even able to take more than one hit from veteran magical girls. That would make Seika somehow comparable to weak witches, like Suleika, whom created and controlled a barrier so big that a starry sky could be packed up inside it. Seika was also able to defeat the Rooftop Witch with the help of Reira and Mito) Speed: FTL (Magical girls can consistently dodge multiple lasers used by Wraiths), likely MFTL+ (Should be somehow comparable to Momoko Togame, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to earth in 4.58 s) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Unknown, likely Multi-Solar System Level (Can take hits from Kamihama's familiars) Stamina: Very High (Should be comparable to Sayaka Miki, whom was able to fight witches and familiars for several days without purifying her soul gem) Range: Extended melee range. Tens of kilometers w/ her Magia. Standard Equipment: Soul Gem, Jeweled whip. Intelligence: Average for her age. Weaknesses: She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. Seika is also really shy and suffers from social anxiety: she is usually unable to talk when she meets other people. NOTE: Credit to GamePress for the summary. Notable Attacks/Techniques: seikamemo1.png|"Hello from Atop the Stairs" Memoria. seikamemo2.png|"The Secret Nekketsu Collection" Memoria. seikamemo3.png|"The Sunlight That Shines Into the Complex" Memoria. seikamemo5.png|"The Way Home after the Rain (Seika)" Memoria. Konohamemo7.png|"Tomorrow They Will Bloom Again" Memoria. *'Magical Girl Physiology:' The physiology of a magical girl, who have formed a contract with a messenger of magic, and in exchange gained the power of magic. Magical girls are charged with the task of combating witches, beings born from negative emotions and who spread despair and sadness to the world. Unlike witches, magical girls bring hope to the world by destroying witches. When a girl accepts to make a contract with a messenger of magic, her soul is materialized and become a soul gem, the source of a magical girl's power. If a soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from a magical girl's body, she dies. However, in the second case, the magical girl can come back to life if the soul gem is brought near her again. Every time a magical girl uses her magical powers, her soul gem becomes "tainted". The only way to rid the soul gem of its "taint" is to use a grief seed, achievable by defeating a witch. *'Umm, Would You, Uhh, Err...:' Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Seika's Connect allows her to increase her target's attack, increase the damage inflicted by their charged attacks and has a chance to apply Fog to target attacks. Enemies in Fog have a 1/4 chance to miss their attacks. *'Tidal Wave/Summon Wave:' Seika's Magia allows her to create dark clouds and a sea with multiple fishes through her magical whip. She can then use a big tidal wave to attack her opponents. It can also reduce the damage inflicted by enemies' blast attacks and has a chance to apply Fog to all enemies. Enemies in Fog have a 1/4 chance to miss their attacks. *'Memoria:' Memoriae are the crystallized memories of magical girls. They are equipable items, each providing different bonus stats and abilities to a magical girl. There are two different kinds of Memoriae: Active Memoriae and Passive Memoriae. Each magical girl can use different kinds of Memoriae, but she can only use up to 4 Memoriae at a time. **'Hello from Atop the Stairs:' Grants Seika 1/4 chance to deal a critical hit. **'The Secret Nekketsu Collection:' Replaces all discs with discs of the user's element. **'The Sunlight That Shines Into the Complex:' Increases Seika's defense and has a chance to let her take an attack for an ally. **'The Way Home after the Rain (Seika):' Grants Seika resistance to curses and passively increases her attack. **'Tomorrow They Will Bloom Again:' Grants Seika passive healing and resistance to status ailments. Gallery seikapic1.jpg|Seika with her friends Reira and Mito during a rainy day. seikapic2.png|Seika, Reira and Mito on the stairs of their apartment complex. seikapic3.png|Seika, Reira and Mito having a picnic in the park of their apartment complex. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Bouldergeist (Super Mario Galaxy), Bouldergeist's profile (Both were 4-A and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4